A Pirate Promise
by SnowyCricket
Summary: After Sebastian's attempt to murder her brutally, Clary flees Alicante in search of help to stop her greedy, murderous brother. On the way, she'll meet thieves, commoners, magicians and pirates... However, what would happen if she fell in love along the way? an adventure filled with drama, love, memories and pain... (I'm bad at summeries!)
1. Backstory

_Hello fellow readers! I was reading some Karneval (Anime/Manga) and as I read "A voyage to Rimkkaha" I wanted to convert some of the writer's ideas into my own! I'm only using the one main idea, my story will go differently than "A voyage to Rimkkaha". By the way, if you like this, you should TOTALLY read "A voyage to Rimkkaha"! Anyway, I need to stop rambling, soo... On with the story!_

* * *

_**A PIRATE PROMISE**_

_**CHAPTER 1: BACKSTORY**_

It was a sunny Tuesday, a normal day, but for Jace it was a day he would remember his whole life. Today, the Princess was visiting and he would have to make an appearance at the carneval because his foster parents would strike him if he was disrespectful. Idris was a beautiful place, the castle looked majestic and fairy-tale looking, all of the towns and villages weren't poor and grungy and every one loved the Royal Family.

Jace sprinted through the intersection in the middle of the capital town, Alicante, where people were hanging banners and preparing stalls. Jace grumbled, he hated carnevals because everything was glittery, shiny, beautiful and exciting. The exact opposite of Jace's life. His foster parents were involved in the mafia, drugs and other crimes. The most recent one was gambling. His foster father kept gambling money, where he got it from, Jace had no idea. Whenever he became angry, Jace would be his punch bag. His foster mother looked sweet and nice on the outside but on the inside, she was a witch _**(A.N:metaphorically! There's no supernatural stuff in this story!)**_. She would make Jace do all the work in the house, and she hardly fed him. On days when she was happier, he could get a slice of bread or even some tinned soup. However, on her gloomy days, Jace wouldn't even want to go near the house he had to call home.

Evening came, and with it, it brang the Princess and her younger brother. Jace was making his way back to the intersection using the alleyways and the shadows. He was passing through the last alley that would take him straight to the intersection when his foster father and one of his bulky colleagues blocked him.

"Is this the boy?" Asked his father's colleague.

"Yes, he's the payment." His father nodded grimly. Jace was confused and was about to state it when the bulky man grabbed him and pinned him to the wall with power. Jace's breath was knocked out of him, he wanted to scream, to shout and to cry but his voice was gone and his eyes were dry. Jace managed to choke out three words only,

"What's... Going... On?" His father stepped forward to stroke his hair, but Jace flinched at the touch. His foster father always and only touched Jace with the intention of hurting, how can he be capable of such soothing gestures? His foster father had messy, natural brown hair, green, dull, lifeless eyes and stubble on his jaw and its sides. He wore a white, button-up shirt and suit pants with leather, polished brown shoes that matched his hair.

"Jonathon, I'm sorry. I lost the final game and because of it, I lost you." His father looked concerned however, it was all a charade. His father didn't give a shit about him. Jace was puzzled, "game? What game? He lost me? How?" Jace thought. Then the answers came like waves crashing into him. Today was the final gambling game between his dad and the bulky man... His dad gambled Jace... His dad lost... Jace will be a slave, a worker, a servant now... Jace's eyes felt watery, he was just 10, goddammit! While Jace pondered about his father's saying, the bulky man, Vladimir, smirked.

"You lie well, don't you?" Vladimir said to his father with a slight Russian/Romianian accent.

"I don't care about this orphan, you're doing me a favor." His father answered, straining his voice so it would snap Jace out of thoughts. Jace cringed, so it was a lie! Lying, cheating, dirty, rude, selfish, hating, money-loving, hurting, devilish, evil bastard. And that bitch that was supposed to be his mother-figure! Jace tried to shake himself out of Vladimir's grasp. Vladimir chuckled and squeezed Jace's arms to stop him from wriggling out of his hands. Jace cried out in pain.

"I'm leaving; you have your prize, I'm outta here." Jace's foster father stepped back, looking as pale as a vampire and he turned to leave. Vladimir whimpered suddenly and Jace's dad turned around in suprise by the sound. Jace had kicked Vladimir in the balls. Jace grinned like a cheshire cat and was about to run away when his father punched him in the stomach, Jace groaned and his dad used this moment of vulnerability to kick him in the stomach again, sending Jace to sink into the wall. Vladimir got up from his crouched position of pain and took a knife out. Vladimir was gonna teach Jace not to betray, fight and ignore his new master. In a swift motion, he dug the knife half-heartedly in Jace's stomach. Jace turned rigid, he glanced down and noticed that a knife was lightly sticking in. Not deep enough to hurt any of his organs or muscles but deep enough to leave a scar.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!" **A girlish voice yelled, causing everyone in the intersection and in the alley to freeze.

* * *

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!" **The Princess yelled, causing everyone in the intersection and in the alley to freeze. The Princess had been walking around, looking at the stalls when she glanced in the alley and noticed a shiny blade sticking out in a boy's stomach. It was probably stupid to yell like that, she thought nobody would hear her but everyone did. Her guards, Luke and Raphael, dashed to her side like faithful dog companions, which they were in some way, she thought. Her smaller brother gasped and grabbed her hand. She inwardly smiled at her brother, Sebastian, he was a sweet 9-yr old. Very responsible, very smart and he was also very quiet. He kept to himself, unlike his older sister, the Princess. The Princess was fiesty, cute and she preffered anime, fantasy books and gaming than education, the King didn't mind. He wanted his kids to enjoy everything they have until they are swarmed with paperwork.

The Princess demanded for Vladimir and Jace's father to move away from the boy. They did what they were told and Luke and Raphael arrested them on the spot. The Princess hurried to the boy's side and pulled the knife out. She didn't care if her dress got covered in blood, she cared if this boy is okay. He was slumped against the wall, shaking uncontrollably. The Princess pulled him down to the concrete and he sat there, sobbing. She hugged him,

"What's your name?" She asked sweetly.

"Jace..." He answered, unsure of himself. Was this all a dream? It should be, the Princess of Idris wouldn't hug him in real life!

"What happened Jace?" She questioned, uneasy. "Whatever it is, it should be a crime! To hurt such a beautiful boy like this..." She thought.

"My foster dad lost a gambling game and he had betted me, so I was given to that guy, Vladimir." The boy, Jace, stated, pointing at the broad-shouldered man. The Princess gasped and held Jace's hand.

"These men should be arrested for gambling, hurting this boy and for giving a human being as a prize!" The Princess shouted at her guards and they nodded, pulling the men towards the police crowded around.

"Thank you, Princess." Jace mumbled, losing consiousness quickly.

"Jace, please call me Clary." Jace slipped out of consiousness, hearing her beautiful voice...

**Clary...**

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ**_

_So... This was the backstory! I hoped you liked it! It was really hard for me to write it because I didn't know which angle to start it from, though, this seems great! __**Please Review this, and tell me whether you liked the backstory or not... It will affect how long the story will be! Also, is this chapter long enough? I want to make each chapter around this long**__. Each chapter takes me about a day to write because sometimes I get distracted, __**I will probably update during the weekends and during the week I will keep writing**__. __**I will tell you if there will be any delays in advance if possible.**_

_**QUESTION: What pairings should I have?**_

_Please answer the questions and review and favourite if possible! Your comments/critisism help me become a better writer and improve this story!_

_**Yours Bookishly,**_

_**SnowyCricket**_


	2. Jace's carelessness

**I'm sooooo sorry! Chapter 2 seemed weird to me so I had to rewrite it so many times! Please read Author's note at the bottom!**

**I do not own the characters, they belong to Cassandra Clare, I just borrow them :)**

* * *

**Clary POV**

Clary sat up like a bolt. She was sweating and had this weird feeling of devastation in the pit of her stomach. She shrugged and untangled herself from her antique brass silk sheets.

Clary crawled to her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. Her normally bright emerald eyes looked dull and dead, her striking carmine hair was tangled into millions of knots and looked like a bird's nest and her porcelin skin looked deathly pale, making her freckles stand out even more. Lately, Clary's been only dreaming of that moment 6 years ago with that boy, Jace, and every single morning she looked like the undead, thanks to those haunting dreams. "Maybe I should borrow Dorothea's sleeping pills." Clary thought, stripping out of her striped pyjamas. She kicked her night-wear away and stepped into the modern, glass shower.

**-MEANWHILE- ****Jace POV**

"Alec, how was the night shift?" Jace smirked, recalling last night's events.

_-flashback-_

_"Okay... First one drunk has the night shift with Izzy!" Jace announced, raising a drinking glass. Most of the crew grinned, gazing at Isabelle flirtaciously while Alec frowned and side-hugged Isabelle, who was glaring darkly at Jace. "If looks could kill" he thought, noticing the dark, dangerous aura around Isabelle. Elias (A.N: Remember him from the books? :D) poured drinks in everyone's glasses and chuckled as Alec drank it all in one gulp. Alec wasn't gonna let anyone stay with Izzy the whole night, no, Alec doesn't trust some of the boys, who knows what Melior might do?_

_After 5 mins, Alec was smashed because he had drank cup after cup at lightning speed. Jace laughed at Alec's protectiveness and Jace announced,_

_"Sorry boys, Alec is drunk so he's gonna do the night shift with Izzy!" The crew moaned things like: "It's not fair!" and "Her brother's so protective!" Alec walked out, wobling on his feet and Izzy went after him. She turned around and mouthed "Thank you!"_

_-end flashback-_

Alec shook his head,

"Nightmare. I hate hangovers..." He mumbled and Jace chuckled,

"Stay in bed today. I'll navigate the ship." Jace walked off, leaving Alec, his second-in-command, brother and best friend, to rest.

Jace wondered around the deck, looking at the sea and the clear sky. His mind was muddled up and he was tired. Last night, he kept dreaming of his first foster family: his mother's cruel smile, his father's strictness and then, he remembered the day he was freed from that. The day he met the princess, the day he nearly became a slave. Those haunting, evil dreams didn't leave him last night, every time he woke up and tried to go back to sleep, they would come and invade his mind.

"Hi Jace!" An annoying, high-pitched, excited voice snapped him out of his trance.

"What do you want Kaeli?" He asked politely but coldly.

"Well, I thought that staying on the deck might be too boring for you, so I thought maybe we could go to your room and have some fun?" She smiled and pushed her chest out. Jace sighed, he didn't like Kaeli. They were drunk and they only did it once but ever since she's been so clingy!

"Kaeli, thanks for the offer but I'm not interested."

"But... But, you should be!" Kaeli pouted.

"Just go away Kaeli." Jace calmly told her.

"No, don't you want to have some fun?"

"Go away!" He yelled. Kaeli gasped and dashed to Aline on the other side of the ship befor he could apologize.

"Shit." I muttered. "It's hard being such a good-looking captain..." Jace thought, running his hand through his golden curls.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**Thanks for the 7 follows and the 2 favourites! Everything means a lot to me!**

**Thak you ****IvyCrystal****, ****Guest ****and ****Justrockzyxxx**** for the reviews! Just to answer some questions:**

**Is Clary Older than Jace?- **_No, they are the same age (16) but in the backstory Clary acts older because she takes care of Jace as how she takes care of Sebastian (he is 15 in this story so the story makes sense in the future.)_

**Is Jace the "good" or "bad" guy?- **_you decide. This story is double sided :)_

**If there's no magic, why does the caption say magicians?-** _Do you know fake magicians? It's like that, there's no real magic but someone will have the title of "Magician"_

**Thank you for reading! I hope you bear with me through this and please review and favourite!**

**Yours bookishly,**

_**SnowyCricket**_


	3. Sebastian's love

**I'm back! I took too long, I know... Blah, blah, blah**. _I was grounded without a laptop so I couldn't post AND school was killing me softly... -sobs in the corner- I started Hush, Hush. I'm Silence right now. I hope this chapter works out well, I'm posting it without a second thought :/_

_**Sebastian POV**_

Sebastian lounged back in his chair and sighed. Opposite his seat, stood an angry Clary.

"Can you please get out of my room!?" She yelled at him while Sebastian smirked.

"I just want to borrow 'Pride and Prejudice' **(A.N: Is that book good? I'm gonna start is after Hush Hush!) **Clary." Sebastian held his hand out and motioned for Clary to give him the book she was clutching tightly.

"Last time you ripped the pages out! No, I will never let you borrow anything of mine! Now, GET... OUT!" Clary pulled Sebastian and dragged him to her door and slammed the door infront of his face.

_"Dear sister, you need to learn to trust me..." _Sebastian thought, staring at her oak door.

**-At dinner-**

"Sebastian, Clary," Valentine, their father and the King of Idris announced, "Jocelyn and I will be visiting the neighbouring countries for 2 weeks because... Doesn't matter, no need for you _kids _to know." Jocelyn nodded, Clary lifted her eyebrows and Sebastian grinned,

_"Good," _He thought_, "Great! Fantastic even!" _Clary started fidgeting nervously and as she asked,

"When are you leaving?"

"After dinner." Jocelyn answered while Clary choked on her food.

"That's **so**soon!"

"I know you don't like us leaving but we'll be fine!" Jocelyn smiled and Clary sulked.

"We need to get ready, Jocelyn." Valentine pointed at a grandfather clock and they exited without another word.

_"Typical parents." _Sebastian thought, while resuming his meal quietly.

**-9:00PM-(Everyone POV)**

Sebastian silently, creeped over to Clary's chambers. As soon as he neared, he realised that she was asleep.

_"Makes everything so much easier." _He thought. He opened the door and readied the knife he was clutching carefully to his chest. The sight that greeted him made him weak at the knees, his sister was sleeping peacefully in the middle of her bed, her fiery hair spread around her like rays. He walked over to the side of the bed and stared. Just... Stared.

_"She looks so perfect...I don't want to hurt her." _He argued in his mind. Meanwhile, Clary shifted and opened her eyes slightly. She gasped when she saw Sebastian holding a knife over her haid.

"Ssh." Sebastian ordered.

"Seb, what... Are you doing?" Clary's voice was quivering.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to kill you sweetheart." Sebastian answered, grinning like a cheshire cat.

"W... Why!?"

"Don't take it personally Clary. I love you," He paused, staring at her with a strange look, "But, I want something you have, and I can't get it until I kill you."

"What do you want from me?!"

"Your title."

"MY title? You want to be a princess?" Clary laughed nevously.

"No, your upcoming title. As soon as you get married, you will be Queen." Clary's eyes widened at his words,

"You want to be King..." She caught on.

"Yes! Of course I do! I want to rule and have an army of powerful people! And, I want to lead it with you." He fixed her another strange look and she realised what it meant. He was in love with her; his eyes were filled with thick, dark lust!

"No! That's," Clary shook,"That's incest!" Sebastian nodded and grinned. Clary scrambled up and pushed herself against the wall furthest from the bed. He dropped the knife, and strolled over to her. As soon as he was close enough, he smashed his lips against Clary's. He felt her soft lips against his stone, cold ones and enjoyed it while Clary was inching towards the bathroom, then she pushed him through the door, separating their lips, and locking it.

"Clarissa!" Sebastian yelled, punching the door. Clary pushed a chair against the lock and scrambled to her closet. She grabbed her warm, icy-looking, winter dress (A.N: It looks like Elsa's dress.) and quickly changed, pulling on silver boots and her silver cloak. She grabbed a hidden stash of money into a silver duffel-like bag, her phone and the keys to the horse stables.

"CLARISSA!" The door shattered into a million pieces of wood and Sebastian stood in the middle of it all, covered in splinters.

"You're going nowhere." He yelled as he dashed towards the knife on her bed. Clary grabbed it before him and threw it at him blindly. It landed in his right shoulder, hitting only muscle. Clary dashed out of her room and down to the main exit. Sebastian was behind her, gaining on her. She threw herself against the gold rimmed, double doors and they gave away easily, the servants used them all the time. Sebastian screamed in frustration and tried grabbing her but his shoulder prevented him from doing so. While he tried pulling the knife out of his shoulder, Clary was at the stables, shaking so much that she couldn't find the right key. She just thrust a random key in the lock and the doors shuddered as they opened by themselves. Clary laughed; it wasn't funny, she was laughing because she was so lucky. She went up to her chestnut brown horse and quickly equipped him with his sadle, food and drink duffle and she jumped on him.

Sebastian couldn't pull the knife out and an icy feeling was spreading around his whole body,"No..." Sebastian managed to say before he fainted either from blood loss, stress or both.

Clary rode away from the castle and towards Alicante. She was crying silently, hoping for Sebastian to be dead. He wanted her dead anyway.

_**Well, this was very quick and unplanned! **__I got bored of setting the scene so I jumped to the action! Sebastian acted like a selfish, douche and Clary was a heroine! Seems okay, i guess.._

**Q. **_Was this chapter and action too rushed?_

**A. **_I think a little, you?_

_**Yours bookishly,**_

_**SnowyCricket**_


	4. Please read

Hello! I don't know how to say this... But I will not be continuing this story or any other ones on this account as I am not part of these type of fandoms anymore. I am, though, a K-popper now and I post on Asianfanfics with the same username (snowycricket), if you're interested, you may check it out. There, I write EXO, SHINee, BTS and a few others soon but I will not be continuing to write any more on here.

I'm sorry if you really liked this story and I'm sorry for the secret hiatus, I'm thankful to anyone who's read this :)

There's really not much else for me to say except thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this so far and I'm sorry!

For those who wish to friend me and read my newer fanfics: profile/view/1074136

Goodbye~! And who knows... I might come back.


End file.
